Under the Arabian Sea
by Star Tours Traveler
Summary: Aladdin and CO. must help Princess Ariel stop the Evil Mermaid Saleen. Xover with the Little Mermaid. Discontinued.
1. Open Sesame

"**Under the Arabian Sea"**

* * *

Summery: Aladdin and CO. must help Princess Ariel stop the Evil Mermaid Saleen. Xover with the Little Mermaid

A/N: My First Fanfic. This Story takes place after Aladdin and the King of Thieves, and before the Little Mermaid movie.

Contains Al/Jasmine and some attempted Ariel/Al

Oh...and Cassim (Al's dad) and Iago are back for this adventure.

* * *

**Open Sesame**

Cassim, the former King of the Forty Thieves, and the father of the world's favorite Street Rat, Aladdin, rode his horse towards the once secret cavern that stood as the headquarters for the Forty Thieves, ninety percent sure that thirty eight of the thirty nine surviving thieves were either imprisoned... or dead by execution. **"OPEN SESAME!!!" **Cassim bellowed from the back of his horse as the ground began to quake and the massive doors of the Thieves Den opened.

When finally inside he took a sigh of relief...he had been traveling for twenty days since leaving Agrabah under the cloak of night. He wasn't in any real rush to return to the den so he took the long way. "Are we there yet?" a weary voice that had become familiar to Cassim asked from a small pouch on the side of the saddle. "Yes bird...we're here." Iago poked his head out of the pouch and saw the ruins of the abandoned lair.

"So...why are we here again Cassim?" Iago asked "We needed somewhere we could go in case for some reason Aladdin wanted to get in touch with us." Cassim explained. Iago was not that pleased, "Well I had hoped that there was some left over treasure here but oh well." Cassim smirked as he walked over to a large boulder and with a little bit of elbow grease pushed it away allowing a king's ransom worth of gold to flow out. Iago's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets, "TREASURE!!! GOLD, JEWELS, MOOLAH!!!" Iago screamed as he started "Swimming" in the treasure cache. "Enjoy bird..." Cassim said as he turned towards a large tattered tent that still stood in the corner of the room, "...that's if your not going to eat anything." At the reminder of food, Iago's stomach growled. "Well I guess we could eat now." Iago said flying off with some form of gold or jewel on each of his feathers. Cassim only laughed.

* * *

In Agrabah the sun was peaking through the silk curtains of Aladdin and Jasmine's room...it was originally Jasmine's but Genie had been busy during their honeymoon setting it up for them both. Aladdin was still in bed while Jasmine had been up for about an hour and had already bathed and dressed. Aladdin had been a bit lazy appearance wise during the honeymoon and had allowed a small beard and moustache to appear; he looked sort of like his father...only a lot younger. Jasmine returned to find her husband in the state she usually found him in the morning...asleep.

She decided to be a little bit cheeky that morning and walked into an adjoining room where Abu slept on a semi-rolled up Carpet, and where Genie's Lamp was kept on a small table. She noticed Abu was awake and stuffing his face with food from a small fruit bucket, she pressed her fingers to her lips to keep Abu silent as she walked over to the lamp and rubbed it. Genie instantly appeared, "Ahh...morning princess." Genie said in his usual happy tone. Jasmine quickly signaled him to be quiet and pulled him in closer so she could whisper in his ear.

Genie smiled a devilish smile, one that only could be beaten out by Jafar as he disappeared. Back in his room Aladdin still slept, when suddenly loud music started playing, as Genie in a rock n' roll outfit playing an electric guitar with speakers twice his own size blasted loud guitar music causing a once sleeping Aladdin to nearly jump out of his skin. "GENIE!!!" at the mention of his name Genie ditched the Heavy metal and back to his own normal attire.

"MORNING SLEEPING BEAUTY!!!" Genie yelled imitating Eddie Murphy "I made breakfast for ya, Porridge, and it's happy to see ya." Genie said handing Aladdin a bowl with two eggs and a piece of bacon arranged to look like a smiley face. Aladdin laughed internally, after all these years Genie could still make him laugh. "What's with the wake up call?" Aladdin asked as Genie handed him a silverware set. "That... was my idea." Jasmine said from the doorway, Aladdin smiled and motioned for her to join him, "...and a good morning to you too." Aladdin chuckled. Genie quickly zapped another bowl of porridge and offered it to the Princess who politely accepted it.

* * *

Deep under the water in the city of Atlantica, Princess Ariel, the seventh and youngest daughter of King Triton, was busy looking at her family album with the crab, Sebastian, aiding her in identifying her various relatives. "An dat is your fotter's fotter, Poseidon, de son of your fotter's grandfotter, Neptune." Sebastian said in his thick Jamaican accent.

Ariel turned the page showing her father with her mother and another merwoman. "Who's that woman next to daddy?" Ariel asked curiously, Sebastian hesitated, "Dat is your mutter Ari-el, don't you even remember what she looked like?" "Of course I do, I was asking about the other woman." Sebastian gulped, "Dat is your aunt Saline, your fotter's sister." "I have an Aunt?" Ariel asked surprised. "Yes you do Ariel." The deep voice of the Sea King spoke out. "DADDY?!?!" Ariel jumped. "She is not to be talked about, you hear me Ariel?" the King said sternly. "Why? What did she do daddy?" Ariel persisted. "ARIEL...DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!" The King boomed.

Ariel teared up and fled for her secret grotto, the King was left annoyed with himself once again. "I did it again Sebastian...I should have told her about her aunt shouldn't I?" The King asked "Perhaps your majesty, but perhaps if you tell her about your sister's fate you would have reason not to tell her." "Perhaps you're right Sebastian, perhaps I should tell her." At that the Sea King swam off to find her.

Meanwhile somewhere underwater another Red headed woman watched Ariel swim off "This may come in handy." The woman snickered.

* * *

End Chapter 1

Please R&R

Flames will be used to cook marshmallows.

* * *


	2. Memories

**Memories**

Cassim stood on the ledge where he watched Aladdin fly circles around him on Carpet. He smiled as he remembered first setting eyes on Aladdin after so many years, while robbing his wedding. Cassim chuckled at the memory as he looked down and saw the sea where Saluk had fallen when he first fought Aladdin, and where he had supposedly "died." That memory made him feel proud of his son and disgusted at the memory of his now deceased foe.

"HEY CASSIM!!!" Iago called from down below. Cassim turned and looked at the small red and blue parrot holding up a small bushel of grapes. "Are these any good?" Iago hollered, Cassim nodded and the bird vanished. He returned to his memories as a red haired woman watched from under the water. _"Hmm...That human looks somewhat familiar...perhaps I __can__ use him." _The woman thought with a wicked smile as she swam away.

Back on the top of the ledge, Cassim shook off the feeling he was being watched as he turned back towards the cave.

* * *

Aladdin and Jasmine were walking through the garden, hand in hand followed by Rajah, who had grown to like Aladdin quite well. Genie was busy sprucing up the couple's room when he saw something he hadn't seen in a long time...a seagull. The seagull then crashed into the wall. "Scuttle!!!" Genie yelled as he scooped up his seagull friend. "Hey hey Genie long time no see, still granting wishes?" Scuttle asked hopefully. "Nope sorry, I've been freed by that man down there" Genie said carrying Scuttle to the balcony and pointing at Aladdin down in the garden.

"What brings you all the way to Agrabah?" Genie asked. "Well, I want to help out a friend of mine, she really wants to live with other humans but she can't." Genie was surprised "Really who's this friend of yours? Anyone I know?" Genie asked hurriedly "You remember Ariel the daughter of King Triton?" "DO I?!?!" Genie yelled as he snapped his fingers and the mirror showed an image of a baby Ariel. "I remember the day she was born, back during that mess with her aunt...what was her name...six letters starts with an S." Genie pondered.

"Saline?" Scuttle responded, Genie quickly morphed into Vincent Price, "Ah...the Devil fish." Genie responded returning to normal. "That's the woman...don't know what happened to her but I know it was something bad." Genie transformed into King Triton and blinked a rag doll of Saline onto a chair and used his Trident look-a-like to destroy the rag doll. Scuttle gulped as he watched the small bits of stuffing float down, "Oh that's right, shark bait ooh ha ha...sorry just seemed like what to do at the moment" Scuttle said shrugging.

* * *

"She was a sea witch just as bad as Ursula." The Sea King explained, "She believed that she could sink her claws into any man, and nearly succeeded in casting a spell that would make every Merman in Atlantica fall in love with her...that is if my father hadn't banished her before she could succeed." The king finished. "So...is she alive?" Ariel asked. Triton lowered his head "No Ariel...she's dead...I was forced to kill her before she killed me...you see, four days before you were born, she had come in possession of a magical creature known as a Genie, a creature that could grant any three wishes to whom ever controlled his home, a small golden human thing known as a lamp."

"She used the Genie to make her the most powerful sea witch in the seven seas, and as a result she nearly killed me, that is until I managed to get the lamp away from her, I then wished her power was removed, it was but...we were currently fighting each other, our two beams of energy had collided with each other and we were trying to topple the other. Just as the wish was granted her beam vanished and the power of my blast completely destroyed her."

"I tried to wish her back, but the Genie said that he couldn't raise people back from the dead, so I wished for her spells to be un-done and for the Genie to return to where he came from." Triton finished. Ariel was sad that her only aunt was dead she went off to her room to think about what had happened.

"Umm...your majesty?" a small yellow and blue fish asked the king. "Yes Flounder?" "Well I noticed something; you said that your father banished her?" "That's right" "Then how long was it between your fathers's banishing her and her returning to kill you?" Flounder asked. "Seven years...why?" "Just curious."

Flounder said as he swam off.

* * *

End Chapter 2

Things will pick up soon.

Before you start saying..."I thought her name was spelled S.A.L.E.E.N." you will have to read and find out. I'm pretty sure that most of you have figured it out already but don't spoil it for those who haven't yet.

* * *


	3. Whale of a Tale

**Whale of a Tale.**

Cassim was busy fishing the next morning, trying not to hurl from the smell of rotting shark. "Cursed Saluk...he left that rotting corpse here to drive me away from my favorite fishing spot." Cassim thought out loud. Suddenly the wind changed direction and a small patch of foam began to appear in the water, but Cassim didn't notice, he was busy baiting his line again. Iago was perched on a rock next to him sleeping when a wave splashed him, waking him in the process.

"Oh great just what I need, wet feathers..." Iago said as he stormed off through the hole in the cliff wall that lead back to the lair. Cassim only chuckled as he watched the parrot stomped off. As Cassim turned around he found himself staring into a pair of brown eyes attached to a red haired woman with purple conch shell earrings, a pearl necklace and an orange outfit with red sleeves. Cassim jumped and reached for his sword. "I've never killed a woman before but I will have, if you don't..." Cassim's threat dropped off as he noticed that the woman had a fish tail. "Your a...a Mermaid." Cassim stuttered. "That's right." The Mermaid said softly "My name is...Ariel." The Mermaid said as she smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the real Ariel was curious as to where her father had sent the human object called a Lamp, and started searching a dictionary in her grotto for what a lamp was. She finally found an entry showing a small roundish object on a stand with a small thin pipe like object, a handle, and a lid on top. "Lamp – used by people in Arabia to provide light to a room. Rumored to contain powerful being's known as Genie's (For more on genies see Genie)" Ariel quickly turned and found the entry on genie. "Genie - A powerful being of Arabian legend, rumored to grant three wishes to who ever frees them from their container, such as a lamp or bottle."

Ariel was excited about the thoughts of finding a genie and possibly being able to live among the humans. She quickly realized however that she would have to leave Atlantica and look for where Saline had been banished to find one. _"Perhaps aunt Saline had some sort of reference to where she found a Genie."_ Ariel thought to herself. Then a thought struck her, _"Both of those definitions referred to someplace called Arabia. Maybe that's where I can find a genie!" _Ariel quickly grabbed a number of items from her grotto, as well as some food, and hid the items in a bag under her bed in her room and swam off to tell Flounder of her plan.

* * *

Genie had just finished telling Aladdin and Jasmine about Scuttle, who was perched on his shoulder, and about his late master. "Wait," Aladdin interrupted "Isn't Saleen the mermaid who kidnapped Jasmine, sank one of the Sultan's ships and tried to turn me into a shark?" "Impossible, Saline was killed by King Triton, my master immediately after her, probably within the same time Saleen was born Al." Genie explained. "So is my father being dead." Aladdin argued. "Umm Al, I hate to burst your bubble but I know for a fact Saline is dead...I was partially responsible for her death." Genie responded.

"Oh Genie I'm sorry, I didn't know." Aladdin apologized. Genie then told them the story about Saline's death. "...so what brings scuttle here after all this time?" Jasmine asked. "Well..." Scuttle began "I'm here to try and help a friend of mine, she's a mermaid and the youngest daughter of King Triton, she wants to live on the surface with the rest of the humans but her father won't let her, he thinks that you humans are dangerous." "I personally would like to meet a 'friendly' mermaid for once." Jasmine spoke up, surprising Aladdin. "You" "Me" "Really" "YES ALADDIN ME" the couple argued.

"Why?" Aladdin asked "Because she sounds sort of like me when we first met." Jasmine responded coldly. Aladdin quickly drew the parallels between the Mermaid Princess and his wife and caved. "Ok then, I guess it's off to...uhh...Genie where do mermaids live?" "Atlantica, place of mystery, of enchantment..." Genie said as he transformed into a merchant (You know the one that sings Arabian Nights at the beginning of Aladdin and at the end of The King of Thieves.) "...and the finest merchandise this side of the Atlantic Ocean, come on down, heh heh." "Atlantica it is then" Aladdin said getting up to get ready for his first adventure as a married man.

* * *

End Chapter 3

Ariel: Why is it I'm always swimming off and getting into trouble?

Me: Shush and you may appear in a sequel to this story.

Jasmine: ...and what's with the "Ariel/Al" in the summary.

Me: Good grief...two angry princesses's...hmm...possibilities...

Aladdin: Not with my wife!!!

Cassim: ...and why I am still saddled with that Bird?!?!

Me: loosing it SHUT UP AND READ THE STORY!!!


	4. The Plot gets Deeper

**The plot gets _"_****_Deeper"_**

"So uhh...what are you doing here?" Cassim asked nervously to a mermaid woman named "Ariel." "Well I'm here looking for a big strong human man to help me out." "Ariel" said. "Uhh well, I am...was the king of the forty thieves." Cassim nervously said. "A thief...that's just what I'm looking for." The mermaid said blowing some strange purple sand into Cassim's face. Cassim's pupils started to turn yellow as if a magic spell had been cast on him...which it had. "Now human, you will find for me the Genie of a boy named Aladdin, bring the genie to me and I shall reward you greatly." The Mermaid instructed to Cassim who responded in a dull monotone voice, "It shall be done."

Unbeknownst to either of them, Iago, who had been watching the whole encounter, went into a mild panic. "Oh no...Not that fish witch again...I...I got to find Aladdin..." Iago said, he then remembered that Cassim would be traveling to Agrabah to find Aladdin, he could warn him then. "I only hope it's not too late for Cassim though." Iago thought.

* * *

Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian who blackmailed Ariel into bringing him along, otherwise he would tell the king, swam out beyond Atlantica's boarders. "Ari-el, what is it dat you hope to find out here udder dan someting dat will swallow us whole and din mash us up into teeny tiny bits and spit us out?!?!." Sebastian whined. But Ariel didn't listen she instead remembered something and swam for the surface. 

As she reached the surface she pulled out a small round device, "This pointamajigger (Compass) will help us find Arabia..." Ariel said as she pulled out a large paper scroll of sort. She unrolled it and placed it on a rock, and the compass on top of the map. She moved the map around so that the compass on the map and the real compass lined up. When she found the right one she found a place on the map called Arabia, and in that was a red area called "The city of Agrabah." "Agrabah, that's where we need to go." Ariel said excitedly.

"Uhh are you sure Ariel? It looks dangerous...I wonder what that strange black marking is near the center." Flounder said pointing a fin at the symbol representing Agrabah. "I think that's Agrabah, come on let's go" Ariel said as she rolled the map up and placed it in her bag, but held the compass so she could stay on course.

* * *

Aladdin emerged from his and Jasmine's room dressed in his old street clothes, but cleanly shaven. "Nice look Al." Genie said as his former master turned best friend appeared. "Thanks Genie. I got to say it's nice to get out of that turban for once." "It is nice to get out the palace attire again," Jasmine said as she too emerged on to the balcony wearing a set of light street clothing, similar to Aladdin's but obviously different. Abu and Carpet emerged with Genie's lamp, "Ahh thanks rug man, you sure your not psychic?" Genie said as he cradled his lamp. 

"Are you all going to be alright?" The Sultan said as he also emerged followed by Razul and the two guards (You know who they are) "Yes father we'll be fine." Jasmine said as she kissed her father on the cheek. The sultan then turned to Razul and cleared his throat. Getting the message Razul said in a truly uninterested voice: "His majesty the Sultan would like for you to take this portion of the royal treasure to Atlantica in hopes of establishing an alliance between Agrabah and Atlantica." As four guards carted out a wagon load of treasure Jasmine protested. "Father that amount enough double's the amount Aladdin and I got for our wedding." Razul mumbled something that no one could understand.

"I know it's a lot but we need to show the people of Atlantica that we're friends." The Sultan said not noticing Razul's mumbling. "As you wish your highness, one alliance between Agrabah and Atlantica coming up." Genie said pulling up his sleeves leaving his hands from the cuff's down floating in mid-air.

"Very well the ship carrying the tribute will sail towards Atlantica as soon as possible" The Sultan said as everyone boarded Carpet and flew off. Soon Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Carpet, and Scuttle, passed Agrabah's main gate headed towards the desert. "Umm, Al..." Genie said, "Atlantica is that way." Genie said pointing in a different direction. "I know but I thought we could stop by my Dad's place first." Aladdin said as they flew off.

* * *

End Chapter 4 

Will Ariel ever find A Genie? Will Cassim be broken of Saleen's evil spell? Will Nick and Jessica ever get back together...Wait what...Scratch that last one...just read the story.


	5. and even Deeper

**...and even **_**deeper**_

Cassim stood in the area where the golden ship had sunken after being touched by the "Hand of Midas." While Iago paced back and forth trying to figure out why Cassim hadn't left for Agrabah yet, "Come on Cassim; are you free from this spell or what?" Iago continued to pace, as Cassim watched as a faint red dot appeared on the surface in the distance.

* * *

Not too far away, Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian caught sight of a large golden object. "What's that?" Ariel asked as they neared the object. As they got closer they noticed that it was a massive sunken ship made of solid gold. "Would you look at this Flounder, it must be some human vessel of some sort, but there's no sign of damage or a struggle, it just...sank." Ariel pondered as to why the vessel had sunken as Sebastian looked up and noticed a blue-ish figure standing above the water on a ledge.

Sebastian let out a small "eep" and Ariel looked up noticing the blue figure. Ariel gasped "A human! Maybe he knows where to find a Genie." Ariel said as she started to surface. Cassim had noticed her surfacing and started moving towards a small ledge that the remaining thieves had used as a dock where they kept the ship where he and Iago were tied to the mast in order to find the "Hand of Midas." Iago peered over the edge where Cassim had been standing. "Oh no, she's back." Iago thought to himself.

"What is your command?" Cassim asked in the robot voice. Ariel was a bit taken back, not sure as to what to say. "Uhh hi...I'm Ariel...this is Flounder and this is Sebastian...uh we're looking for a Genie...you know where one is?" Ariel said as Iago started scratching his head. "Where did she get those goons, they look friendly, and what's with the innocent act?" Iago said as a rumble was heard from the front as the doors opened. "Oh great now what." Iago fussed.

* * *

At the front of the cave Aladdin and the Gang arrived and set down near a small enclosure where Cassim's horse was kept. "Stick together; we don't know if dad's put up some sort of trap to keep intruders out." From around a corner Iago saw the Agrabah gang. "ALADDIN!!!" the parrot yelled as he bolted towards the former street rat. "Iago?" Aladdin said as he saw the red blur barrel straight into him and knock him back onto Carpet who broke his fall.

"It's good to see you too Iago." Aladdin said as he picked up the small red parrot. "No, no you don't understand, you got to get Genie out of here, Cassim is under the spell of that Mermaid, only this time she's calling herself something different." Aladdin and the gang started looking at each other worried. "What is she calling herself," Jasmine asked curiously "She's calling herself Ariel." "ARIEL?!?!" The gang yelled. Scuttle's eyebrow shot up, "It get's worse she's now got these two goons, a yellow fish, and a small crab, but she's after Genie for some reason."

"Why Genie? He won't grant any of her wishes so there's no trouble." Aladdin said proudly, "Well, it's possible that she has some sort of spell that will force me into granting her wishes." Genie said worriedly. "There are spells like that?" Aladdin asked. "Yes Al, there are." Genie replied. "We got to get Cassim out of her spell otherwise he's doomed to obey her. What's worse is that she's right outside with Cassim Right now!!!" Iago said as the gang started running towards where Iago had come from. "Come on you guys we have to save my dad."

* * *

End Chapter 5 


	6. Mistaken Identity

**Mistaken Identity**

Ariel tried waving her hands in front of Cassim's eyes but he didn't even blink. "I think there's something wrong with this human." Ariel said as footsteps were heard, from behind Cassim. Before she could blink she and her companions were inside of a large glass tank floating in mid-air. "Nice shot Genie." A scruffy looking man followed by a young dark haired woman, a monkey, a flying carpet, a big blue man, a red bird, and a seagull that Ariel recognized as he crashed into her tank. "Scuttle?!?!" Ariel said as the bird flopped onto the rocks.

"Alright Saleen, what do you want with my father?" The scruffy man said. "Saleen?" Ariel asked curiously, "my name isn't Saleen, its Ariel." The big blue man started looking at her a bit closer. Scuttle finally regained consciousness "WAIT, that's the Ariel I was talking about." Scuttle argued. "Well it looks like we've been fooled." The man said. "Umm Al..." The blue man said. "I don't think this is Saleen." The blue man said as he noticed her flipper. "What are you talking about Genie?" The man called Al. said. _"Did he just say Genie?"_ Ariel thought. The blue man floated over to Al. and whispered in his ear, with his lower half changing into a Red flipper, then a moment latter it turned to a green one like Ariel's, then back into a pair of legs.

"_He is a Genie!!!"_ Ariel squealed internally "It's possible she found a spell needed to change he tail color Genie" Al. argued. Cassim in the meantime, was able to grab Genie's lamp from a sack that was sitting on carpet and started rubbing it causing Genie to be pulled into the lamp. Cassim quickly hurled the lamp into the ocean. "DAD!!!" Aladdin yelled as Jasmine jumped into the ocean to retrieve the lamp.

Before she could get to it though, a massive burst of water erupted from where the lamp splashed down, and as the water settled down a familiar red haired mermaid appeared. "Well, well, well if it isn't Aladdin and his band of miscreants, the princess, the ape, the bird, the rug, and...No..." The mermaid said as she laid eyes on Ariel. "...The youngest daughter of KING TRITON!!!" The Mermaid laughed sinisterly "at last, I shall rule the seven seas...mother would have been proud...if she hadn't been killed by the King so many years ago that is." Saleen laughed as she rubbed the lamp reciting some strange spell. Genie popped out with his cuffs glowing bright yellow. "Oh no...I'm...a slave of the lamp again!!!" Genie cried, as he turned and saw Saleen holding his lamp. "As if it could get any worse" Genie moaned. "Ok...master...what's your wish...you have three you know."

"First wish: I wish to be the most powerful sea witch in the seven seas!!!" Saleen said sinisterly. "Genie NO!!!" Aladdin said as he took his father's sword from its sheath. "Sorry AL...I have a new master now." Genie said as he zapped Saleen with a bolt of magic, who then began to glow bright red. "At last, the power to destroy my cursed uncle." "Uncle?" Ariel said as she realized that Saleen was her own flesh and blood...her own cousin.

"For my second wish..." Saleen said sinisterly "...I wish for Aladdin to fall desperately in love with me..." Aladdin crossed his arms with a smirk knowing that Genie couldn't grant that wish. "Uhh...master there are a few quid pro quo." Genie said "Oh curses I forgot that Genies can't kill anyone, raise people from the dead...or cast love spells." Saleen grumbled. Genie smirked as he nodded. "Oh well, if I can't have Aladdin...NO ONE CAN!!!" Saleen yelled as she pointed at Aladdin and a bolt of lightning shot out of her hand, but Aladdin was quick he held Cassim's sword up and deflected it straight at Ariel's tank.

The tank shattered and Ariel, Sebastian, and Flounder flowed out on to the hard rock, Jasmine, who had been thrown towards the shore when Saleen appeared, quickly helped the three on to Carpet and lead them away to a small flooded area in the den. "Curses...well...I'll deal with you later Aladdin, I, in the mean time have a kingdom to conquer." Saleen said as she, Genie, and the Lamp vanished beneath the waves.

* * *

End Chapter 6 


	7. New Friendships

**New Friendships.**

Ariel, Sebastian, and Flounder were dropped into a large pool that the thieves had used as a swimming pool. "Thank you, I'm sorry about your genie, and I'm just as sorry about my...cousin..." Ariel said as she surfaced. "It's alright; if anything we should be the ones apologizing to you." Aladdin said as Jasmine looked at the items in Ariel's bag. "Ari-el we should be getting back to Atlantica to warn dem." Sebastian said.

Before she could respond a loud moan was heard from the corner, it was Cassim. "Where am I?" Cassim asked startled, "Dad!!!" Aladdin said as he ran over to his father. "Aladdin? What happened...what are you doing here?" Cassim asked dazed and confused. "Well, we decided to stop by and visit you on our way to Atlantica..." While Aladdin explained what had happened to Cassim, Jasmine brought the bag of items back to Ariel. "Where did you get all these things?" Jasmine asked curiously. "I found them under the sea, I want to know as much about the surface world as I can, and I learned that Genies can grant wishes and I thought I could find one and wish that I could walk on land." Ariel Explained.

"...and now Genie had been captured by Saleen and is forced to grant to her three wishes, the first of which has already been granted." Aladdin finished explaining to his father. "Hmm...If Saleen destroys the Sea King, than there will be catastrophic consequences...we must stop her." Cassim said as he stood up. "But how, we need Genie to get underwater." "Not really," Cassim said as he led Aladdin into his old room. He opened a large locker which contained a large roll of paper. He removed the roll and un-raveled it reviling a scepter with the symbol of a Trident on it. "It's called the Scepter of Oceanus." Cassim stated proudly, "But it's a myth." Aladdin argued. "Just like the Hand of Midas?" Cassim smirked. "Good point."

Back in the pool room, Cassim was busy explaining to the group the legend of the scepter. "Legend has it that the scepter will give anyone the ability to breath underwater, and swim like a fish." "I know that legend by heart" Ariel said from on top of Carpet, with Flounder in a water filled bowl beside her. "But how do we know where Atlantica is?" Iago squawked "Uh hello, mermaid here!" Ariel interrupted. "Atlantica is my home, I can lead you there." "It's true she can." Jasmine responded. "Well then I guess it's to the depths with us." Aladdin declared.

Later they were all back at the area where Saleen had attacked them. Everyone but Carpet and Iago was in the water. "Come along bird, the scepter will change you too." Cassim said to the molting parrot. "No way, feathers and water do NOT mix." Iago yelled. But Cassim ignored him and pulled the parrot into the water. "Wait what about Carpet, He could come in handy." Aladdin said as Carpet looked up hopefully. "The scepter should make him water proof." Cassim said as he handed the scepter to Ariel. Ariel then waved the scepter and everyone was transformed into either a Mer-person, or some manner of sea creature.

Aladdin & Cassim both got dark blue Fins, Jasmine a turquoise, Iago was given a red tail with blue flippers, and his talons were gone. Abu had the lower half of a sea horse, and carpet hadn't changed at all. "Ari-el dis is going to blow up in our faces." Sebastian whined, "You said it crab face" Iago said as he started trying to swim. "Ok, let's go, follow me." Ariel said as she turned. There was suddenly a series of cries from the newly transformed Merpeople as they all crashed into each other from not knowing how to swim underwater. "I think this is going to take a while." Flounder said as Ariel smacked her head knowing that he was right.

* * *

End Chapter 7 


	8. Alliances both Good and Bad

**Alliances both good and bad**

In her lair miles away from Atlantica, the octopus sea witch Ursula was busy concocting a potion for her next vile deed. _"Take a barracuda's nose, a dozen turtle toes, and the venom of a sea anemone, I have urchin crab of Louie, turn that goop until it's gooey, that's my favorite rancid recipe, No you wouldn't want to mess with me."_ The Sea witch sang just as a blast of magic knocked a vial from her hand and into her cauldron. **BOOM!!!** There was a massive explosion. "You never could create a decent spell Ursula." Saleen taunted as the smoke cleared. "Bah Saleen, what do you want now, you pathetic excuse for a sea witch." Ursula said as Saleen blasted her with a bolt of magic causing Ursula's mouth to vanish. "I suggest you listen to me Ursula and since you can't speak right now I would say that now is as good a time as any."

Ursula settled down and motioned that she was listening and to get on with it. "Well, I am going to do what my mother couldn't." Ursula's eyes widened and she motioned to the blank spot where her mouth was and Saleen zapped her mouth back. "I assume you have a plan." Ursula said suspiciously. "Yes I do..." Saleen said as she pulled out the lamp and rubbed it. sigh "What is thy bidding master" Genie said as he appeared. Ursula was impressed, "The Genie your mother used years ago" Ursula laughed sinisterly. "Yes the same genie, now let's discuss our plan in private where everyone and his brother can't here us." Saleen advised as Genie returned to the lamp, the two sea witches then turned and returned into the lair.

* * *

Not too far off shore, Ariel had finally been able to show our heroes how to swim properly, "Ok now let's get going to Atlantica." Ariel said as the group dived down. Aladdin, Jasmine, and Cassim held on to Carpet as they swam down towards Atlantica.

"So..." Ariel said after a while. "...Where are you all from?" "Jasmine and I live in Agrabah; it's a city up on the surface." Aladdin replied as Abu suddenly started fussing, "Oh sorry, Abu, Carpet, and...Genie too," Aladdin said as he remembered his kidnapped friend. "What's Agrabah like?" Ariel asked hopefully. "Well it's...uh...big..." Aladdin choked as Ariel put her hand on Aladdin's hand. "Uh, have you met my wife Jasmine?" Aladdin said quickly putting his free arm around Jasmine's waist. Ariel quickly got the hint and pulled her hand off his. Ariel quickly swam ahead. "Aladdin...you hurt her feelings." "Jasmine she was hitting on me!!!" Al defended himself. "You didn't have to be so rude to her." Jasmine said.

Aladdin surrendered and swam up to Ariel. "Look, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so rude..." Al. apologized, Ariel only giggled, "It's ok, it was my fault I didn't know" Ariel said as she did a small barrel roll. "I just wanted to know what the surface is like is all." Ariel said as she swam towards a clearing on the ocean floor. The whole group came to a stop, as Ariel swam up towards a small ledge, "Were almost there, come see for yourselves." Ariel yelled back. The group swam up to see a towering golden city before them.

"In all my years, I have never seen anything more amazing than that." Cassim said. "More amazing than a city on the back of a Giant turtle?" Aladdin asked "Yes" was Cassim's only response. "Oh the Vanishing Isle, I've been there," Ariel said as she overheard the two. "**Yeahahahaha**, Next stop, Atlantica!!!" Sebastian yelled. "It's beautiful." Jasmine said, "Do you see what I see...A TOWERING CITY OF GOLD!!!" Iago yelled, Abu began screeching excitedly, "I know Abu it's amazing." Aladdin said as Abu swam up turned Aladdin's head showing Aladdin the three large sharks headed straight towards them.

"We've GOT **COMPANY!!!" **Iago yelled as he two saw the Sharks. The group scattered instantly.

* * *

End Chapter 8

Who shall come to rescue the rescuers? Find out in chapter 9.

Oh and yes that's Ursula's song from The Little Mermaid TV Series episode "Against the Tide"


	9. The Shark Attack

Sorry for not updateing in a while but I have been a tad preoccupied, You know how it is...

any who, here is chapter 9...Enjoy...

**

* * *

**

**The Shark Attack**

Jasmine, Aladdin, and Abu darted off to the right, Cassim, Ariel, Flounder, to the left, Iago, Carpet, and Sebastian straight up. The three sharks broke off and one was now pursuing each group of heroes. Cassim drew his sword and swung it at the shark, and missed but he did succeed in clipping part of its tail which caused it to bleed. "ARIEL, FLOUNDER, HEAD TOWARDS THE OTHER SHARKS!!!" Cassim yelled to Ariel "ARE YOU NUTS?!?!" Flounder yelled back "Wait, I think I know what he's thinking." Ariel said to Flounder as they led the shark towards where Iago, Carpet, and Sebastian were headed with their shark close behind.

* * *

"ABU, THIS IS NOT A TIME TO PANIC!!!" Aladdin said as he pried Abu off his face, just in time to see them both heading for a large coral wall, "START PANICING!!!" Aladdin yelled. Suddenly he felt himself swimming straight upwards, he looked down to see Jasmine pushing him upwards, they heard a loud thud and looked down too see the shark had crashed into the coral wall but was quickly after them both, Jasmine noticed a small cloud trail of red coming from underneath the shark, it had cut itself on the coral and started bleeding. "ALADDIN I HAVE A PLAN!!!" Jasmine yelled as they too converged on Iago, Carpet, and Sebastian.

* * *

"**DAHHHHHHHHH!!!" **Iago and Sebastian yelled as the shark continued to gain on them both clinging on to Carpet for dear life. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!" Iago yelled, "WE'RE CHUM!!!" Sebastian screamed. Suddenly they noticed that Ariel, Cassim, and Flounder had fallen in with them and their shark had joined up with the other one chasing Carpet only a few feet behind the other. "ARE YOU SURE THIS IS GOING TO WORK CASSIM!!!" Ariel yelled "JUST GIVE IT A MOMENT!!!" Cassim yelled back. Sure enough as soon as he said it the rear shark caught a whiff of the blood streaming from the forward shark and started to attack the forward shark which in turn started to fight back. 

Aladdin, Jasmine, and Abu guided their bleeding shark towards the battle between the other two sharks and sure enough the shark caught a whiff of the blood from the other two and all three were attacking each other. The three groups finally regrouped as they did their best to try and escape the carnage, just as they thought the sharks were about to redirect their attention on them, a massive beam of energy blasted the three sharks into oblivion.

The Agrabah gang looked and saw an elderly yet masculine Merman wearing a golden crown, and holding a large golden fork like object, riding in a large shell shaped chariot pulled by three dolphins. "DADDY!!!" Ariel yelled as she raced to hug him, "Your Majesty!!!" Sebastian and Flounder said in unison. "Ariel, where have you been? I was just on my way to go look for you?" King Triton said as he hugged his daughter. "I found these people daddy; they found the Scepter of Oceanus and transformed themselves into Merpeople." Ariel said "Wait you mean to tell me that they are HUMANS?!?!" The king boomed.

"Why do I feel like we're going to be meeting the same fate as those sharks pretty soon?" Iago whimpered.

* * *

End Chapter 9 

What will the sea king do to our heroes? Wait and see in Chapter 10.


	10. Judgment

**Judgment**

Triton's Trident glowed with energy as he prepared to destroy our heroes in one fell swoop. "DADDY WAIT!!!" Ariel yelled as she pulled her father back at an angle as the beam shot towards the surface. "Daddy they saved my life!!!" Ariel yelled, that seemed to get the Sea King's attention because he lowered the trident and looked at her with a look of disbelief. "They..." the king pointed at the humans "...saved your life?!?!" Triton said dumbfounded.

Jasmine elbowed Aladdin who then moved forward and in his most official voice said "Oh great King Triton, I am Aladdin, I represent the city of Agrabah, and we come in peace and in hopes of forming an Alliance." King Triton was surprised to see such politeness in a human. "Your highness the least that they deserve is some sort of reward for rescuing your daughter." Sebastian suggested but Aladdin interjected "Oh no, no reward please." Iago attempted to argue but Cassim had already clamped his beak shut. "Very well human, if you will not allow a reward, then please allow us to treat you to dinner." The sea king offered.

"I suppose so your majesty but we do have a bit a problem you see." Aladdin said but before he could finish the Sea king interrupted "I'm certain that we can find something for you to eat" "Uh no sir it's not that" Aladdin said "We also come bearing bad news," The sea king looked at Aladdin with a mix of curiosity and frustration. "And what is this 'Bad news'" The sea king rumbled. Aladdin explained to the sea king about Saleen and her Genie hostage, the sea king was visibly dumbfounded again. "Saleen? So my sister Saline had a daughter, can't say as I'm surprised, I always knew that my witch of a sister would have a child but never one that has regained her mother's power, and using the same genie as her mother is incredibly coincidental." The King said after Aladdin had finished.

"Never the less, my invitation for dinner is still open, if you wish to join us." The king offered again, this time the group agreed.

* * *

End Chapter 10

Well that's a relief; let's see if and when Saleen and Ursula's plan get's put into action in chapter 11


End file.
